masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederacy of the Terminus Systems
The Confederacy of the Terminus 2189-2191 Concept: Terminus Omega-Centered Systems Governmental Body Government The current Confederacy of the Terminus (COTT) is the governing body of all of the Terminus Systems. Riding the line between a true Confederacy and a Federation in governmental structure, the COTT is led by a Triumvirate consisting of Ezramon (Crimelord of the Barony), The Illusive Man (Later Yarik Streydus) (Leader of Cerberus) and Trina Nighthawk (Director of the Darkstar Confederacy). Of the three, Ezramon is the Chief Triumvir, which is the chairman of the small Triumvirate council. Policy made within the Triumvirate of minor implications require 2 of 3 votes. Policy made within the Triumvirate of major implications require a unanimous decision. If there can be no consensus on a major issue, the Chief Triumvir can make the call. - Ezramon's primary roles consist of: 1) Coordinating and Administrating the Triumvirate 2) Diplomacy 3) Intelligence Organizations - Trina's primary roles consist of: 1) Military Leadership 2) Territory Division and Disputes 3) Justice and Court System - Gerard's primary roles consist of: 1) Homeland Security and Police Forces 2) Commerce and Economy 3) Research and Health *Members **The Barony **Darkstar Confederacy **Cerberus **Blood Eagle Brigade **Luminus **Eclipse **Blood Pack For clarity, these organizations are the ones with the most funding, personnel and influence to make their claim. While there are plenty of organizations that are under the reign of CoT, they are not represented politically. *NOTE: Blue Suns are not based out of the Terminus Confederation Intelligence Group (CIG) Ezramon is responsible for this organization, designing it from the ground up. With Ezramon now serving as the Chief Triumvir, he has stepped down as the Director of CIG. Ghedi (NPC), a loyal Lystheni salarian, is serving as the temporary Director of CIG. *Department of Reconnaissance **Espionage *Department of Internal Investigations **Counter Intelligence *Department of Information Control **Propaganda, News Media, Extranet Security *Department of Special Tasks (DOST) **Assassination, Special Operations RESOURCES The beauty of the Confederacy of the Terminus is that they come into the formation with no debt in its conception. Everything they collect is pure profit. COTT has a tremendous amount of financial assets at this point due to the Barony's role in building wealth. Everything in the Confederacy is taxed, but there are very few restrictions on all forms of business. Taxes - Every transaction is taxed in the Confederacy. The rough and tumble nature of the Terminus has not changed at all. But every assassin, gunrunner, mercenary, thief and every other criminal better pay their taxes. Tax evasion in the Terminus is punishable by death. Prostitution - The Barony took control of all prostitution in the Terminus. It was a deal that Ezramon brokered. Now that he is a Triumvir, prostitution is still predominantly run by The Barony, but it is in the hands of the Confederacy. Slavery - Ezramon brokered the legalization of slavery. That has not changed since the formation of the Confederacy of the Terminus. All slaving is regulated by the Confederacy and there now exists standards that slavers must maintain in the treatment of slaves. Illegal slaving is practically non-existent at this point in COTT. One reason is that if it is illegal, there was no regulation in the treatment and condition of the slaves, so no guarantee of a good "pick". The Triangle Reformation for the Triumvirate *Homeland Security **Chief Minister for Homeland Security - Gerard Barber **Deputy Minister for Homeland Security - Yousuf Abdul Mo'alim Barber decided to take control of all issues of Homeland Security personally. As one of the most notorious terrorists in the Galaxy, Gerard Barber has intimate knowledge in the weaknesses and hidden exploits of Galactic Security Forces, and can apply this knowledge in the reverse. For the Defence of the Triumvirate. *Police Force **Supreme Commander of the Police Forces - Michael Foxworth **First Lieutenant, Commander of the Omega Police Forces - Peter Ranshan (Cracker) Gerard Barbers Second in Command, Michael Foxworth, a Veteran combatant of many years, and a man of near limitless charisma, was the perfect candidate to be put in charge of the new "legitimate" police force of the Confederacy. Foxworth plans to expand the defence of the Terminus colonies, Omega in particularly. Enforcing the very few laws in force, more particularly reducing violent crimes and fatalities. A Government isn't very efficient if it doesn't have people to Govern. *Commerce **First Minister of Commerce- UNDEFINED **Second Minister of Commerce- UNDEFINED *Economy **Secretary of the Treasury - William Jackson **Vice Chancellor - UNDEFINED *Research **Head of Research and Development - Luca Harrington **Deputy Chief of Research - "Hotshot" *Health **Chief of Medicine - UNDEFINED **Secretary of Health - UNDEFINED *Undefined Ministers and the like are positions yet to be filled. If the other's in charge agree, then these positions will be able to be filled by Player Characters. The Confederate Diplomatic Service Role: Securing Peace, Trade, and new worlds for the Confederacy. Personnel Count: 200 Diplomats, Thousands of aids and clerical staff. Service Head: Facilitator of Foreign Relations (answers to Ezramon) It is here in the CDS that the peace abroad is secured. Diplomats often have long assignments in neutral or Citadel space. They must make contact with both legitimate governments and the criminal element of these territories, securing agreements and trade with both. If the planet does not fall under Citadel or Terminus space, the Diplomats will get to work trying to convince the independent government why joining the Confederacy would help them. Diplomats must be incredibly careful though, for they are the face of the Confederacy abroad. For this reason, any diplomat caught performing unsavory acts in the line of duty will be subject to an extremely thorough investigation and possibly instant removal from their position for the sake of public appearances. Diplomats are trained in a 2 year program at CDS headquarters in Omega. Here, they must study both the great and relatively minor negotiations of all races and cultures, and all criminal organizations. A diplomat must be in control, whether it be of a negotiation, or their own emotions. An eyebrow twitch, a crack in the voice, an angry outburst or a passionate plea, diplomats must be in control. No racism, or bias (except towards the Confederacy) must be shown, and diplomats must at least be able to pretend to listen, as such, intense psychological training is also undertaken to make sure diplomats only show in their body and face what they want to show. This does not mean they all act the same, each diplomat develops their own style, their own personality that they craft for themselves, in order to best manipulate foreign entities for the good of the Terminus. Military When the Confederacy of the Terminus and Triumvirate was founded and totally replaced the older Confederacy of Rogue States and Ascendant, nearly all facets of the government in general was changed. The CoT's new military was given command to the Darkstar Confederacy's leader, Trina the Nighthawk. When it became apparent she would be under the public eye of course, her name was adjusted to Trina 'Nighthawk' and was officially logged into the CoT's records for the public to see. The CoT's military, now formally known as the Confederate Military, was first given a strict chain-of-command, compared to the more mercenary army feeling it had before with the CoRS, with Trina becoming the overall commander of both the Army, Navy, and the Spec-Ops as the Supreme Commander. She then assigned each field to different commanders, with Admiral Verner of her own Darkstar Confederacy to the Navy, (name?) to the Army, and (name?) to the Spec-Ops, being her 'lieutenants' as it were, who then assigned their own actual lieutenants within the military till it was down to the new recruits. Actual military training was also instituted, with several strategic bases around the Terminus Systems being turned into basic training locations, for those who were recruited. Recruitment was a combined effort of both CIG and CM's own recruiters sent to both schools across the Terminus and recruiting posts established in major cities/colonies. The Confederate Military, due to the CoT's enormous financial wealth, produces a good deal of it's own weapons, supplies and ships, though a few different types, such as Galactic Industries RDT series, are bought in large supply for the militaries' use. Army The Confederate Army, as the name states, is used only in ground engagements and are the individuals who occupy most cities and ground installations. The Army's largest sub-groups is the Infantry, Armor, and Airborne. Infantry, as it states, is the whole armies infantry battalions spread throughout the galaxy. Armor is all ground vehicles from the standard Mako's to some of the newers walkers being issued throughout the military. The Airborne is basically a modified version of the infantry, specializing in using namely the RDT series developed by Galactic Industries. The Army is under the personal command of General Damon. Navy The Confederate Navy is the large armada of ships that protect the space borders of the Confederacy of the Terminus. Consisting of Starfighter, Marine Corp, and Fleet Command, both are separate groups of the military, with Fleet Command organizing the capital vessels of the fleet while Starfighter Command organizes all fighters, bombers, heavy gunships and such. The Navy also works with the Army in the fact that they haul them around and deliver them to their locations, whether it be a battle or transfer. Also, the Marine Corp is based in the Navy, being the soldiers stationed on ships and also assist with invasions of planets. Currently the Navy is under the personal command of Admiral Verner from the flagship CSR Phoenix's Inferno. NavSpecWep The NavSpecWep Division of the Confederate Military organizes all special operations units throughout the Terminus Systems, from the Shadow Hands of the Darkstar to the standard SpecOp troopers. Also, they control a good deal of the more unique projects, such as the new top-secret Nightcrawler Division that is assisted in it's creation by Galactic Industries. Currently the NavSpecWep is under the personal command of Supreme Commander Trina Nighthawk. MILITARY ORGANIZATION NAVAL *DARKSTAR BATTLE FLEET **Operational Areas: Continually patrolling throughout the Terminus Systems, namely border along Alliance territory *FIRST FLEET **Operational Areas: Core of the Terminus, Inner Worlds *SECOND FLEET **Operational Areas: All Confederacy Borders *THIRD FLEET **Operational Areas: Outer Worlds, Near Borders *Total Naval Ship Procurement: (Estimated) 1000 Ships ARMY/MARINES *46 Marine/Infantry Groups (includes 10 Expeditionary Units) *26 Mechanized Groups *21 Armored Groups *57 Support Corps OTHER BRANCHES: *NavSpecWep: Confederacy Special Operations Command *Galactic Industries: Research and Development Partner FACILITIES: (Estimated) *1600 Bases (includes active duty combat bases, administrative & logistics bases, security facilities, orbital stations & defense satellites, ship building & tender facilities) *120 Shipyards *72 Training Facilities Total Force Allocation: (Estimated) 194,550,000 CONFEDERACY NAVY NAMING CONVENTIONS: Ships are named after the following: *Dreadnoughts - Famous Chief Triumvirs (Ezramon, Dellin, Sirrow) *Carriers - Unique Names *Cruisers - Locations within the Terminus *Frigates - Traits - 'Cunning, Ruthless, Deft' *Rivals of the Confederacy **Tuchanka - Krogan homeworld NOTES: Luminus Incorporated Luminus has a deal going on with the Confederacy at the moment, and is extremely interested in becoming its main source of weapons and such things. Barring that, they are also interested in providing said products to them alongside another business. The terms of their deal are: They provide supplies to the CoT, mass produces the Luminus Projector for them, and also informs them if any products that interests them are invented. Systems *Omega Nebula Systems **Sahrabarik (Triumvirate) **Amada (Barony) **Kairavamori (Barony) **Fathar (Eclipse) **Batalla (Cerberus) **Arinlarkan (Darkstar Confederacy) *Calestan Rift **Balor (Cerberus) **Talava (BEB) **Solveig (BEB) **Aysur (Darkstar Confederacy) **Yakawa (Barony) *Eagle Nebula **Amun (Eclipse) **Relic (Darkstar Confederacy) **Imir (Cerberus) **Malgus (Blood Pack) **Strabo (Blood Pack) The responsibility of the systems rests with the individual states as divided. History For as long as many could remember the Terminus Omega Systems was a place of disorder and chaos. Governments would rise and fall in the blink of an eye. A Batarian by the name of Nexus Al'amon put into motion his plan to unite the different governments and groups in the Terminus. Nexus had secret meetings with both Ezramon "The Baron", head of the Barony, and Trina "The Nighthawk", head of the Darkstar Confederacy. Securing the allegiance of both leaders helped when a meeting occured on Omega over the issue of a Terminus alliance. Though the meeting was threatened by various groups such as the Citadel, Cerberus and the Shadow Broker in the end it was successful. The Confederacy of Rogue States was born with Nexus Al'amon and The Ascendant leading it. Immediately the Confederacy began to solidify their position. Secret attacks by the Darkstar Confederacy and The Ascendant on Alliance bases immediately showed off the power of this new Confederacy. The Galactic Cold War began between the Confederacy of Rogue States and the Citadel Alliance. During this time espionage actions and covert operations took place throughout the galaxy. Both sides drastically armed themselves and the first official engagement between both superpowers occured during the Battle of Styx. The colony of Styx threatened to secede from the Confederacy. In order to prevent other colonies and groups from doing the same thing the Confederacy launched an assault on Styx to recapture the colony. The government of Styx went to the Council asking for aid. The Council immediately sent a fleet to assist the colony. The leaders of both sides agreed to keep this battle contained around Styx in order to prevent the breakout of an all out war. Both forces clashed over and on Styx. While the Confederacy did a remarkable job on the ground there space fleet was beaten back by Citadel forces. In a last ditch effort to stop the Confederate Army the capital city of Styx was destroyed. The support beams underneath the city were destroyed and the entire city with the majority of the Confederate Army collapsed into the ground. Confederate forces succeeded in wiping out most of the colony, but lost most of their ground forces in the process. Due to this event the Confederacy was no longer able to engage in any more ground engagements. Also the leadership of Nexus Al'amon was put into question. In an effort to usurp The Ascendant's power in the Confederacy, The Barony, Darkstar Confederacy and The Triangle concocted a scheme. Assassins attacked the Citadel Council and successfully wounded Councilor Inar'ia severely, later on dying from said wounds. Evidence was planted leading the remaining members of the Council to suspect Nexus and The Ascendant's involvement. A special Spectre led team was sent to assassinate Nexus Al'amon. The three co-conspirators proceeded to attack Ascendant forces around the Terminus Systems and slowly took control of the Confederacy. The attack on The Ascendant space station Tartarus by the Spectre team led to the death of Nexus Al'amon and ultimately the end of The Ascendant. The Darkstar Confederacy proceeded to salvage forces and technology from The Ascendant's military and added it to the Confederacy's military. With The Ascendant out of the picture Ezramon offered the Citadel a chance to negotiate peace between the two powers. The entire make up of the Confederacy was changed. Ezramon of The Barony, Trina of The Darkstar Confederacy and The Illusive Man, of Cerberus became the Triumvirate, the leaders of the Confederacy. The Confederacy of Rogue States reformed into the Confederacy of the Terminus. Now the new Triumvirate and the Citadel Council have made peace at the past peace conference. Category:Systems